<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a spoonful of sugar by Nebbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066205">a spoonful of sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles'>Nebbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The older Ferdinand became, the more he changed into his own person, he began to wonder why someone could ever treat their own child in such a manner. To put the weight of the world on shoulders so young, to force them into being a certain way… it was rather horrible, to put it kindly.</p><p>------</p><p>On a peaceful morning with Lorenz and their children, Ferdinand reflects on his childhood, and how happy he is to see their daughters grow up without any of those stifling expectations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a spoonful of sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ferdinand and Lorenz deserve the happiest future possible, and I adore the idea of them being wonderful, doting fathers who would never wish for their children to go through what they had to when growing up.</p><p>For Day 5, Childhood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mornings are far different and more than the ones Ferdinand experienced as a child. They’re filled with warm kisses and love, laughter and smiles than shine brighter than the warm sunlight that slips through the curtains in his and Lorenz’s bedroom. He’s to enjoy waking up, each action given by Lorenz stirring him out of a peaceful slumber. It’s far too easy to claim these are some of life’s favorite moments, but there’s no point in denying such a kind truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day becomes that much greater when it comes time to wake up their daughters. It’s no surprise the pair opted to raise little princesses, glad to shower them with all the affection in the world. Perhaps the universe, if the first statement hardly feels grand enough. Ferdinand and Lorenz both find it prudent they’re loved more each and every day. While this is partially due to how this was a feeling unfamiliar to them during their own childhoods, it is simply human for a parent to treat their child with unconditional love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold is the first to find her way into Ferdinand’s arms, curling up into his shoulder. She’s the youngest of the two, short lavender curls still messy thanks to sleep. Her third birthday has yet to approach, and thus must be taken out of her crib with the utmost care. He’s glad to offer a plethora of kisses to the side of her head, whispering a soft good morning before Lorenz does the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily?” They’re met by a pair of sleepy, yet bright green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are about to wish your older sister a good morning, sweetheart. Do not worry.” Ferdinand gets a little smile in response. “I am sure she misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Marigold looks far happier at this. “Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, his heart! His dear heart cannot handle how sweet she is! Ferdinand places another kiss to Marigold’s cheek, earning a soft giggle. “You are very cute, little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simply adorable,” Lorenz adds in, “you capture our hearts every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Marigold can easily walk with her fathers to Lily’s room, which is a door over, Ferdinand insists on carrying her the entire time. There are only so many years to hold her in such a manner, he’s claimed in the past, and wishes to enjoy this blessing as long as he may. And if she loves to be held by her fathers, then why deny her of such a privilege? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a wonder how she has not fallen asleep in your arms.” Lorenz looks at them with a fond smile. “Your embrace happens to be rather warm, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how excited she is to play with Lily, it hardly surprises me so.” At the mention of her name, Marigold perks up once more. “See, Lorenz? They are to enjoy their morning together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would expect anything less.” With a soft laugh, Lorenz opens the door to her bedroom. She’s still fast asleep, arm curled tightly around a stuffed pegasus that Marianne bought her for her fourth birthday. “Our little sunflower has yet to rise.” She’s earned such a sweet nickname from her blonde hair and brown eyes, in addition to all the freckles that dot her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering Lily’s energy is rather boundless, Ferdinand wonders if she’s simply too comfortable to get up. Even the most lively of people need to rest, after all! With a smile, he gently hands Marigold to Lorenz, bending over to brush his fingers through Lily’s hair. It does take a few moments, but she slowly begins to stir, peeking an eye open. At realizing who it is at her bedside, Lily practically springs out from her covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” She nearly bowls Ferdinand over as she flings her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Ferdinand laughs warmly as he stands, holding her close, glad to impart a warm kiss to her cheek. “Did you rest well, my little sunflower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!” Lily nods brightly, blonde curls bouncing around her as she does. Her brown eyes, sparkling already, find Lorenz next. “Good morning, other papa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand is inclined to believe they have the world’s sweetest daughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Lily.” Lorenz is glad to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Marigold was looking forward to seeing you this morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I missed you too, Mari! We’ll play a lot today, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Marigold nods happily, smiling wide as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair is happy to set the two of them down, watching as Lily takes Marigold’s little hand as they lead the way to the kitchen. Ferdinand sees no issue in taking Lorenz’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to its back as they follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see them this happy every morning is a blessing,” Ferdinand says, “I truly do not think we could ask for more, Lorenz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, but I would not mind a way to further increase their joy.” Lorenz gives a fond sigh. “I am glad their childhoods shall be full of joyous memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the subjects he and Lorenz spoke of often when they made the decision to adopt. With how their own childhoods were, defined by rigid expectations and fathers who were distant and cold, it was to never be repeated. The older Ferdinand became, the more he changed into his own person, he began to wonder why someone could ever treat their own child in such a manner. To put the weight of the world on shoulders so young, to force them into being a certain way… it was rather horrible, to put it kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Lily was put into his arms, swaddled up in thick blankets, Ferdinand and Lorenz gave their words to have her childhood be a happy one. She was not to live under no forced “ideals” of nobility, unable to spend days playing with other children her age, unable to act however she pleased. She was to enjoy a time free of burdens, just as any child should. These sentiments extended towards Marigold as well, when it came time to bring her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz and Ferdinand both cried tears of joy when holding their daughters for the first time as these promises were breathed against them, but that’s besides the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their breakfast in the gardens when the weather is pleasant, and as it is a warm spring morning, they see no reason to remain indoors. There lies nothing more wonderful than seeing their daughters bask in the warm sunlight, eager to play once they’ve finished eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we shall have any scraped knees to treat today?” Lorenz pours himself another cup of tea. “Lily and Marigold seem to find new games to indulge themselves in each trip to the gardens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it happens, then we shall gladly help them feel better.” Ferdinand shakes his head with a soft laugh. “And clean up any dirt on their dresses as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if we would do any less.” Lorenz turns his attention to a row of rose bushes that Lily is pointing eagerly at, her hand wrapped around Marigold’s. “I am so glad Lily adores being an older sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the times she tried to hold Marigold herself…” And still does! “I did not expect anything else, truthfully. We have raised her to be kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do no less.” Lorenz takes Ferdinand’s hand in his own. “We are giving our children everything we did not have, my sun. While our kindness was not a product of how our fathers raised us, we are ensuring that Lily and Marigold grow up to be open-minded, hearts as generous as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To watch them grow up happy is all I could ask for.” Ferdinand isn’t left wanting or feeling hurt his own childhood didn’t match theirs; he would never dream at being upset at seeing the genuine smiles on their faces. “I would hope that scraped knees are the worst thing to befall them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is hard to believe that we were hardly older than Lily when we began our education regarding nobility and the like.” Lorenz sighs. “And we thought it normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just glad we are not repeating our father’s mistakes, no matter the circumstances.” Not in leading territories, in political matters, in raising a family… “We adopted our princesses because we wished to become fathers, not to have heirs. I would wager their smiles are worth more than all the gold this world can offer us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they are—oh!” Lorenz pauses to give a soft laugh. “Ferdinand, look over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Lily with a pile of flowers at her feet, sitting on the ground, trying to weave them stems together in what seems to be a wreath. Marigold watches with interest, legs crossed as she leans forward, hands in the dirt. There’s a look of wonder on her face, eyes wide as Lily continues to work, face scrunched up in focus. Poor petals are scattered about on the ground from previous attempts as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are trying to replicate the time I made you a wreath last Garland Moon, I believe.” Lorenz cannot stop his laughter. “Lily even remembered the roses I used!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand has to set his cup of tea down, not wishing to spill it while giving his own peals of laughter. “She is a rather smart girl, yes! Perhaps they are gifts for her darling papas who she loves very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have not but a choice to wear them for the rest of the day.” Lorenz continues to watch them with a bright smile. “What talent she holds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re happy to let the rest of this unfold, pride in their gazes. Lily is focused as ever, making sure her small pile of wreaths are as perfect as can be. A smaller one is donned upon Marigold before Lily is glad to wear her own, giggling as the girls make their way over to Ferdinand and Lorenz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you presents!” She holds out the wreaths—and while one may not call them perfect, flowers with missing petals and messy weaving, Ferdinand believes they’re the most wonderful things he’s ever seen. “We can all match!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can!” Ferdinand lifts Lily onto his lap. “You did beautifully, little sunflower. They look wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily beams with pride, lifting up one of the wreaths. “Lemme put it on! Papa says you always look prettier in the flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My opinion has not wavered on that fact, my sun.” Lorenz is glad to hold Marigold in his lap, admiration in his eyes. “You remain as beautiful as the day we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand feels his cheeks warm, and is hardly surprised at this. No matter how many years it’s been, his beloved’s been rather talented at getting his heart aflutter. Ah, to fall deeper in love every day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lorenz’s wreath is placed on his head, Lily claps her hands excitedly, more pride than ever in her smile. “Yay! I knew you’d like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary! I would say we love them very much.” Ferdinand boops the tip of her nose. “Not as much we love you, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their morning continues in this fashion, and as it slowly changes into afternoon, it’s evident Marigold is ready for her nap. Her eyes try to stay open, insisting she can still play, trying not to drift off in Lorenz’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is time to head indoors, little one.” Lorenz is slow to stand. “You can play with your sister all you like after your nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be extra fun! I promise.” Lily nods, but not too quickly as to keep the wreath on her head safe. “You can play with Snowy!” The name belonging to her beloved stuffed pegasus, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She named the sweet little thing after seeing snow for the first time (to her memory, that is). Lily stated it was bright as her little pegasus, and it was a match made for the heavens. Snowy hasn’t left her hold since, unless it’s for Marigold’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slow blink and a yawn, Marigold yawns. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while your sister rests, Lily, perhaps you can help us decide what we shall make for dinner tonight. How does that sound?” Ferdinand already knows what the answer will be, but it never does hurt to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a gasp of delight. “Really? I get to choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do!” It’s rare they let her choose, but… it is a good day. “Whatever you wish for, it is all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Lily’s eyes sparkle as they make their way upstairs. It’s clear she’s lost in her thoughts already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold is nearly asleep by the time she’s set in her crib, which neither Lorenz or Ferdinand are surprised by. As Lily darts off to her room, clearly to write down all her wonderful ideas for dinner, Lorenz gives his hand a soft squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize we may end up having sweets,” he chuckles, “as we are now at the behest of a seven year old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we not done the same in the past?” Ferdinand recalls a rainy night where they dined on nothing but chocolate dipped strawberries and wine. ...For reasons he does not need to mention, surely! “I do not mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what menu she shall end up handing us.” Lorenz goes to wrap his arms around Ferdinand’s waist. “As we are graced with the chance to cook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the house chef is wonderfully talented, the two of them do enjoy the chance to get into the kitchen whenever it’s possible. And when it comes to matters of cooking with the family, who are they to deny this wonderful opportunity? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure it shall be wonderful.” Ferdinand knows they should take their leave, to let Marigold nap in peace, but it’s too easy to lose himself in watching her rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass before Lorenz gives him a gentle squeeze. “Cribs do not come in our sizes, Ferdinand, and I believe we must let her rest.” He kisses the side of his head. “She can nap in our bed with us another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, forgive me.” He gives a soft chuckle. “Let us go ensure Lily has not begun her rule of the kitchens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she does, who is Ferdinand to deny her? As long as their daughters are happy as can be, it is all that he needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life could not be more perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/that_nebbles">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>